1. Field
Embodiments relate, in general, to audio processing, and, more particularly, to pitch and/or rhythm processing for vocal and/or instrumental audio inputs.
2. Related Art
Many software programs combine multiple input music tracks to provide a single output track. Using such software, it is possible to produce harmonized renditions. Some software can also support editing of the input music tracks to alter the input sound and thereby provide a different output, different from any of the input music tracks. Additional software is available to change the pitch of a vocalist's performance, thereby providing pitch correction for a singer.
Conventionally, applying pitch correction can be a difficult and tedious process. Typically, pitch correction is performed across an entire time span, or note-by-note. The pitch correction, in terms of target frequency, is selected by a user and must be manually applied and monitored. Acceptable results require application of pitch correction followed by review of results followed by additional pitch correction, and so forth until completion. A more time-efficient and flexible approach would be beneficial.
The user interface for providing control input and parameter adjustment via software can be clumsy and cumbersome. Easier techniques for receiving such input and adjustments would be beneficial.